


Isn't It Lovely, All alone.

by SpoopyPrincessLover13



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Lost Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/pseuds/SpoopyPrincessLover13
Summary: How strong can you be when you're left with a decision that could make you or break you? That's a question we all ask ourselves. It wasn't a question that Hakyeon was ever willing to answer. Not if it led him to this.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 5





	Isn't It Lovely, All alone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiLover84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/gifts).



> Before you read this I want you to know that I adore these men a whole bunch. My friend introduced me to them and I love everything there is to love about them. But the thought just popped into my head and I really wanted to make her cry. So what best way then to write something super angst and super outside of my comfort zone. I hope I don't piss anyone off with this but either way please do enjoy this. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: There are two deaths in here. I do apologize in advanced. For the idea and for the mistakes and or for how shitty the writing is. But again, i hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> B? I love you!!! Please don't hate me!!

**When you’re faced with a choice, a choice to love someone you could never love or see the one person you love with all of your heart be taken from you right in front of your eyes, what do you do? What can you do? The real question here is what would Hakyeon do?**

~~~

The distinct sound of creaking pipes and water droplets hitting pavement was the first thing that the man heard when his mind began to awaken. Where was he? Lifting his head with a soft groan, Hakyeon’s eyes fluttered open but everything remained blurry. He could barely make out the two figures in front of him.

“N-Mi! You’re awake,” the deep voice of another man, a familiar voice.

“T-Taekwoon? Wha-?”

For the first time being there, while awake, Hakyeon went to move one of his hands to try and wipe away his drowsiness only to find that he couldn’t. Trying again only resulted in his tugging to get progressively frantic as his clouded mind cleared and fear settled in its place. His vision now clear, he could see Taewoon standing in front of him with that beautiful smile and those stunning cat-like eyes.

“It’s okay, everything will be taken care of soon and you’ll be all mine. Just sit tight and when I finish up here I’ll untie you,”

Hakyeon saw a little bit of a glint flash in Taekwoon’s eyes that unsettled him. A chill running down his spine and causing him to shudder slightly. Before he could say anything, however, the man turned from his leader and walked back over to where another figure kneeled. That was when Hakyeon’s fear grew into full on dread, his frantic tugging returning as he tried everything to get out of the binds he was currently in.

“Wonshik?!”

The man in question had been hunched over, hands tied behind his back, and head tilted down so his slowly growing hair hid his face. When Hakyeon called out for him, that sweet angelic voice that the rapper grew to love, he raised his head slowly if only to seek out the owner. His eyes meet Hakyeon’s.  
Blood covered Wonshik’s face. His bottom lip split open, a fresh gash over his left eyebrow, left cheek bruised and there was no telling what the right side looked like. All Hakyeon felt tears prick the corners of his eyes but Wonshik smiled at him, genuine and loving.

“Don’t cry Hyung.”

Hakyeon lifted his head to inhale deeply as she did his best to do as his group mate asked. He would never cry if Wonshik told him not to, he never disobeys.

“Ohhh~ How sweet. You listen to him so well,” Taekwoon’s voice cut in, it sounded nothing like how Hakyeon remembered. At this moment, it sounded sugar coated and twisted. It angered him. He wanted to look the man's way but Wonshik was staring at him, staring directly into Hakyeon’s soul like he always did before he told him he loved him. Hakyeon never looked away from him in those little seconds of un-announced love. Too afraid he would miss something.

“Why can’t you ever look at me like that N-Mi?”

So whiney, it disgusted Hakyeon.

“It’s okay. It’ll all be over soon.”

Hakyeon finally looked away from Wonshik, directing his dark and hated gaze toward the once beautiful man.

“What will be? What do you plan to do?”

Taekwoon let his head tilt back in a relaxed state, eyes focused solely on his leader, and slowly pulled out a pistol. The end of the handle already covered in blood.

“Choose Hakyeon. Go with me, be with me, and our Lucky Boy can live to see another day. But you can never see him again. You can not contact him and you will never speak of his name.” Taekwoon raised the gun to press the tip of the barrell against his forehead, scratching slightly, before adding. “Think of it as a fresh start for the both of you. Just without the other in their lives.”

Hakyeon jerked in the chair he was bound to, snarling at the man.

“Why would I ever do that? This is ridiculous Taekwoon. Let me go! Let Wonshik go! Why are you doing this?!”

Taekwoon heaved out a sigh, eyes rolling shut so he could turn his head away from the shouting man.

“For our fearless leader you really have no brains do you?”

“What?”

Hakyeon didn’t care if he was being insulted; his main priority was to get Wonshik to safety.

“Choose me, or I kill Wonshik,”

All of the tugging and jerking the leader was doing halted in a split second the moment those words left Taekwoon’s mouth, He snapped his head up and instantly found Wonshik’s fearful but strong eyes. No.

“No. Don’t….don’t do this Taekwoon. You don’t have to do this!”

“Oh but I do my sweet sweet leader. If I can’t have you then neither can he,” the man nudged his foot against Wonshik’s shoulder as he said this only to squat down next to him and grip a handful of his hair to jerk his head back so Hakyeon could see his full face. The leader let out a soft gasp that soon turned into a quiet sob at the appearance of Wonshik’s face.

His right eye was swollen shut and the whole side of his cheek and jaw inflamed red and bruised. More gashes and cuts littering it.

“Our Lucky Boy just isn’t so lucky any more now is he?” Taekwoon jokes before he lets loose a soft chuckle then shoving Wonshik’s head back down so he could stand and take his place back in front of him.

“What’s it gonna be Hakyeon? His life or a life with me?”

Hakyeon was trying his hardest not to let the tears fall, he was still staring at Wonshik even if the man wasn’t staring back. He was too scared to look away just in case it was his last time seeing him. He knew, deep down, it was.  
“Won-...” He got choked up with another sob before pushing through. “...shik”

Wonshik turned his head to look at his lover through the bangs of his hair while the corners of his lips turned up. A smile he only ever gave Hakyeon in their most shared moments.

“Make the right decision, I know you have it in you,”

Wonshiks voice always had a way to send pleasing chills down Hakyeon’s spin. Just the way it sounded when he lowered it. Adding the caring tone that also had a bite of authority to it. But right now, all it did was make Hakyeon miss it. His struggling continued as he jerked and tugged. The rope biting into his wrists and arms. His skin burning from having done it for so long.

“Me….or him..”

Hakyeon shot his eyes over to look at Taekwoon.

“Please Taekwoon, please don’t do this,” His voice broke, on the verge of tears but he refused to cry. He would yell but he would not cry. “Please just let him go! Please shoot me instead! Taekwoon. Shoot me instead!”

He laughed. A good and honest laugh.

“And how would that benefit me? I wouldn’t get what I want and this would all be pointless,”

Hakyeon made the chair drag against the ground from the force he was pulling, throwing his entire body into the words he yelled so desperately.

“Shoot me instead please! I don’t deserve to be here. I’m only causing you pain.” he tired but Taekwoon only raised the gun as his response. Pointing right at the crown of Wonshik’s head. “NO! Please! Don’t do this! Taekwoon!”

“Remember this is what you chose, N-Mi,” the man spoke his voice sad.

Hakyeon’s pleas; desperate and fearful. They were met with the cock of a gun, Wonshik’s final loving smile and words that were partially spoken.

“I lov-”

“NOOOOOOO!”

~~~

The flash. The horrendous sound of gunfire ringing out through the dead of night. It was so quick, but it was so ear shattering that Hakyeon would never forget that sound. The ringing in his ears grew with every second that passed. And the life slowly drained out of Hakyeon as his body slumped back into the chair he was bound to. Shock. That's what his face looked like in that moment. That's what he felt. His eyes never left Wonshik. Not when his head jerked from the gunshot. Not when his body fell to the side and landed in a heap with a dull _thud_ sound. And not when Taekwoon walked over to kiss his cheek before leaving the scene.

So what now? What would you have done? What would you do now?

~~~

It’s been a few months since then. Since that un-fateful night. Hakyeon was never the same. When the police came, they found him still tied up and the dead body of Wonshik not too far from him. The gun was nowhere to be found so they ruled Hakyeon out as the murderer. They offered him guidance and possible hospital time so he could deal with his demons. After a month and a half, he had asked to be discharged.

They were reluctant at first, not sure if he would be sane enough after such a short period of time. But Hakyeon showed promising progress. Even going as far as blocking out who Wonshik was to him. He knew if he wanted to heal, the right way, he would need to do so around a surrounding he was used to. And being in a hospital with people he didn’t know was not the way. He spent the first few nights at his apartment, tidying up things that were a mess he remembered was left behind before he headed to bed. Eating when he felt hungry. He was fine. Right?

A week after being out of the hospital he stumbled upon a photo. A photo on his desk in his study. Picking it up, it took the man a single second to realize who it was. The photo dropped from his hand as if it burned him and in a whirl of images and sounds popping into his head, Hakyeon let loose a blood curdling scream. For hours he cried, he screamed. He destroyed his study. The only thing that stayed untouched was that photo. Then, as if someone snapped their fingers, Hakyeon grew quiet. With the grace only a dancer had, the man stood up and dusted himself off. Wiping at his face and grabbing his laptop.

~~~

It took him three days. No sleep. No food. Only bathroom breaks. To find what he had been looking for. Taking the last bit of cash he had in his checking account and grabbing his keys, Hakyeon set off to his last possible destination.

‘ ** _Make the right decision. I know you have it in you.’_**

‘ _ **I lo-**_ ’

_**‘NOOOOOOO-** _

“-OOOOOOOO!”

Hakyeon woke up in a cold sweat. Heavy breathing and shirt sticking to his chest with his hair matted against his forehead. He didn’t remember stopping somewhere to sleep. But as he looked around he found that he was at a rest stop. His car ran to give him some warmth. A shaky hand raised up to grip his shirt, the spot over his heart, and he willed that pounding to slow. Before he knew it he was back on the road and driving where he needed to go.

It took him exactly four hours, seven minutes and thirteen seconds to pull himself out of his dazed trance to step out of his car and walk up to the house he hunted for. He had never been here but he had to admit that it was a nice get away spot. Even after you’ve murdered one of your friends in cold blood out of jealousy. Hakyeon circled the home before finding a window that was just ajar, enough for him to open, as he slowly slipped himself inside. The house was a decent size but it wasn’t hard for him to find the room he needed.

It being three in the morning and the whole neighbourhood most likely asleep, he had no trouble in finding the person he had been hunting for the last few days. The man lay in his bed, covered up to his waist, with no shirt on. The moon rays peeking in through his blinds casted down on his bare chest and made Hakyeon lick his lips cautiously. He hadn’t been with another person for months so you would think he wanted to have his way with the slumbering man. Right?  
Reaching back behind him Hakyeon shivered as the cool metal of the pistol slid against his finger tips before he gripped the handle tightly and drew it from the back of his jeans where he had it tucked into. Pointing it towards the man’s chest, eyes lifeless and face as neutral as possible, Hakyeon waited for a few more long moments before speaking out.

“Taekwoon,”

The man stirred in his sleep, a hand coming up to press against his face before he could look up and into the eyes of his ex-crush.

“H-Hakyeon? What ar-” the bullet ripped through his chest, effectively shutting him up as his body jerks from the force only to land back on his mattress. His face twisted in surprise while crimson liquid slid from his mouth and down the sides of his cheeks, some splattering on his face after a cough or two, his last cough then his last breath. Taekwoon's blood quickly soaking his bed sheets.

That sound. That same ear splitting ringing sound. So familiar to Hakyeon that the last thing he even remembers as tears fell down his cheeks in burning like fashion, was the smile Wonshik gave him all those months ago. His arm fell to his side in a tired slump and the gun fell with a dull _thud_.


End file.
